The Bitter End
by Ferfa
Summary: A mesma vida, o mesmo final. Não havia uma definição clara sobre ele. Havia desejo oculto, em algum lugar. Ela queria descobrir. Seu maravilhoso enigma. [Sirius & Bellatrix]
1. I

**The Bitter End  
**Por Ferfa.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da série "Harry Potter", assim como alguns lugares citados na história são propriedade de J.K.Rowling e estão sendo usados sem autorização. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos, apenas para fins de diversão.  
**Spoilers:** primeiro ao quinto livro.  
**Shipper: **Sirius Black x Bellatrix Black.  
**Partes: **01 de 04.  
**Sinopse: **A mesma vida, o mesmo final. Não havia uma definição clara sobre ele. Havia desejo oculto, em algum lugar. Ela queria descobrir. Seu maravilhoso enigma.

* * *

Did I say that I loathe you?  
_Eu disse que te detestava?_  
Did I say that I want to leave it all behind?  
_Eu disse que queria deixar isso tudo para trás?_

**The Blower's Daughter - Damien Rice**

* * *

**Capítulo 01 – **

_Ouvira dizer que a primeira impressão que se tem de alguém é a que vai perdurar até o fim dos seus dias. Desprezo ou encantamento. Com um pouco de sorte, isso pode ser diferente. Mas ela o conhecia desde sempre. Desde quando não conseguia se lembrar. Talvez até mesmo antes de existir eles estavam entrelaçados. Juntos. Por vezes não sabia o que pensar sobre ele. Sobre seu gênio forte, sobre seus ideais patéticos. Era tão inferior. Tão menos do que ela. Nunca soube o que achava dele. Ouvia os gritos da tia. Como ele era vergonhoso. Oscilava para o ódio, tênue linha que poderia pender para outra direção._

_Os gritos haviam cessado cedo, na última vez. Ela encarava o teto, apurando os ouvidos para duas portas a seguir, sem querer perder nenhuma palavra. Havia curiosidade em saber tudo o que acontecia com Sirius, curiosidade por saber qual fora seu erro. Descobrira cedo que ele apenas errava, errava e errava. Um indigno na família. A voz irritantemente estridente da tia, acusando-o, encurralando-o na parede, como quando ele era apenas criança. Já passava dos dezesseis, não poderia ouvir tudo calado. Nunca conseguiu ouvir o que ele dizia. Apenas o bater de uma porta depois de alguns segundos, passos rápidos passando por ela. Sentiu vontade de impedi-lo de continuar._

_Setembro estava próximo e não o via. Não que se importasse, ou que procurasse. Em todos aqueles anos, poderia contar em seus dedos o número de conversas que tivera com Sirius. Não gostava de falar, ainda mais com ele. Terrivelmente grosseiro, com nobreza que só um Grifinório pode ter. Tom um tanto arrogante, como se fosse mais do que ela. Era o contrário. Às vezes se irritava por terem o mesmo cabelo, as mesmas linhas no rosto. Havia quem dizia que eram irmãos, não apenas primos. Ela não agüentaria a vergonha, se isso fosse verdade._

_Não o via nos jantares. Não o via nas manhãs. Andrômeda andava sonhadoramente pelo jardim, com seu vestido de algodão, cabelos esvoaçantes e nenhum sinal dele. Sabia que o riscar de pena no pergaminho era constante. Conseguia até mesmo compreender, de alguma forma, o que estava para acontecer. E ele caminhava com passos pesados, como se quisesse destruir o chão, destruir a casa e seus medos. Ele não gostava do sobrenome que carregava, por algum motivo. Virara seu objetivo descobrir qual._

_Nunca tivera vontade de se aproximar dele. Os passos iam, vinham, constantes. Carregados. Desceu as escadas com pressa demais. O sol ia alto. Aproximou-se da janela o suficiente para conseguir vê-lo, segundos depois, no jardim negro da Mansão. Corria, quase, com um envelope na mão. Corria em direção da estufa de Andy. Onde repousavam as corujas. Compreendeu que era lá que ele ia, manhã após manhã, em estranha rotina._

_Não pôde se controlar. Sua mente parecia obedecer outras ordens, enquanto levantava-se da cama, tirando os olhos do teto perfeitamente linear. Esforçou-se para passos suaves. Não queria ser igual a ele. E desceu a escada em espiral, seus dedos correndo a fria madeira do corrimão. Algum som da cozinha, nenhum sinal de vida na casa. Não era de se surpreender, por se tratar de uma casa morta._

_Alcançou a porta dos fundos, que dava para os jardins. Estava apenas encostada, deixando a luz do sol entrar por uma pequena fresta. Mais luz do que ela vira em meses. Não gostava das luzes, da claridade. Lhe era real demais. Nada do que fazia tinha o menor sentido, mas ela não queria parar. Queria continuar. Não respirou fundo, não hesitou. Eram apenas sinais de fraqueza, e ela não era fraca. Apenas abriu a porta o suficiente para passar, fechando-a por trás de si._

_Luz em seus olhos negros. Luz em excesso, o que a deixou cega por curto tempo. Piscou algumas vezes, para se acostumar. Podia vê-lo de longe. Uma coruja acabara de surgir no céu. As corujas dormiam de dia, mas, tal qual seu dono, aquela era diferente. Dormia quando sentia necessidade, ou tédio. Não era uma constante._

_Seu corpo estava esparramado no chão, ao lado de várias flores floridas. Seus passos eram baixos o suficiente para não serem ouvidos e ela se aproximou com quase delicadeza. Havia cigarro entre seus dedos e a fumaça sabia de suas narinas como veneno, em trajeto para se dissipar. Uma vez, e outra. Ciclo vicioso. Demorou para ele erguer os olhos. Sua expressão suave tornou-se dura._

_A desprezava do mesmo jeito que desprezava todos os outros. Queria que ela fosse destruída, também. Não se importava com os detalhes. Encarou-o nos olhos gêmeos. Conseguia vê-los com clareza. Lê-los com perfeição. Não precisava dizer nada, apenas sabia._

— _O que você está fazendo aqui? — ele perguntou, com rudeza. Mal mexeu os lábios. Levou o cigarro a eles e tragou. Voz levemente rouca, não parecia ser apenas uma criança de dezesseis. — Saía daqui._

_Ele precisava de palavras. Ele não sabia nada dela. Ela soube que essa era a primeira impressão que tinha dele: sabia mais, entendia mais, almejava mais. Ele era inferior, um enigma simples demais, de trama pouco complexa. E ainda assim viciante._

— _Que hostilidade, primo. O que você está fazendo? Ou o que você está pensando em fazer? — ela perguntou, desnecessariamente. Ele se achava o grande enganador do mundo. Tolo._

— _Não me chame de "primo". Todos os dias desejo que isso seja apenas ilusão. Não sei o que você faz aqui, mas certamente não vai saber o que faço. — respondeu, em tom um pouco mais claro, um pouco mais nervoso e irritado. Ela poderia rir naquele momento. Gostava de irritar as pessoas. Não só isso. Gostava de manipulá-las com suas palavras certeiras e ver o medo._

— _Pensando em fugir? Viver em um casebre com seus amiguinhos? — deixou um sorriso brincar em seus lábios diante da má contida expressão de espanto. — Patético, Sirius. Você é patético, como sua mãe diz. Alguém patético e previsível, diga-se de passagem. Se tivesse o mínimo de importância, já teriam dado algum jeito de acabar com seu sonho de liberdade. Mas isso é quase um favor._

— _Suma daqui! — ele disse. Talvez tivesse ferido seu orgulho. E talvez seu orgulho fosse a única coisa que ainda lhe restava._

_Não resistiu e riu. Arrancou as pétalas de uma rosa especialmente bonita enquanto ria e era atentamente observada por seu primo. Aquela era a coisa mais produtiva que fizera em meses. Queria continuar. Queria saber até que ponto o sangue Grifinório de Sirius agüentaria, antes de levantar-se, jogando o cigarro na terra, querendo intimidá-la._

— _Você vai para onde, Sirius? Na terra de sonhos onde tudo é perfeito? — riu com mais vontade. — Pobrezinho, é quase digno de pena. Sua inocência é pior do que de uma criança. Aliás, você não passa disso. Criança, que não vai sobreviver um dia fora daqui. _

— _E isso importa a você? — ele retrucou. A fumaça era expelida com força, rapidez. — Sua doentia me enoja. O que faz aqui? Nunca fez questão de me importunar, por que agora? Pretende me entregar? Oh, isso é tão assustador! — seu tom era sarcástico. Belamente sarcástico._

_Tinha a nítida impressão de que ele não era de todo ruim. Havia a surpreendido. Nunca ninguém a surpreendia. Tudo era previsível para ela. Ou quase tudo. Poderia sentar-se no chão de terra e tentar ouvir novamente o sarcasmo._

— _Eu não sou baixa, primo. — ela disse, medindo as palavras com um pouco mais de atenção. — Apenas um lapso de curiosidade, se me permite. Uma resolução interessante a sua. Uma grande saída triunfal lhe cairia tão bem. Com os outros três ao seu lado. É isso que você quer? Chamar a atenção? Ter olhos apenas em você?_

— _Já disse para não me chamar de "primo". Nós não somos absolutamente nada. Somos dois estranhos em uma mesma casa. — ele se levantou. — E, pelo visto, perdi a pouca liberdade que tinha nesse inferno._

_Poderia gargalhar tão alto que seus ouvidos não ouviriam som. Passou por ela apressado, jogando o cigarro ainda aceso na terra. Um brinquedinho interessante, Sirius Black. Até onde lembrava, da última vez que haviam trocado algumas poucas palavras, ele gritara ridiculamente. Aprendera um pouco de jogo de palavras, em algum tempo. E fugia por não saber como continuar. Ela não queria aquilo._

_Segurou seu braço quando ele passou por ela, o tecido macio feito de algodão. Dessa vez o espanto no rosto de Sirius foi claro como água. Seus dedos longos e pálidos tinham força impressionante, que ela nem mesmo sabia que possuía. Poderia encurralá-lo contra a parede e dizer verdades pequenas. Ou deixá-lo ir. Nenhuma das duas opções a agradava._

— _Por que ir tão cedo? Presumo que a grande fuga seja apenas depois do pôr-do-sol. — ela disse, em meio sussurro. — Você tem medo de mim, criança? A grande e malvada Bellatrix. Cuja marca arde no braço esquerdo. Marca do Senhor das Trevas. Não soa grandioso?_

— _Você é repugnante. Nem em mil anos eu teria medo de você. — Sirius sibilou, seu olhos negros queimando em ódio. — Foda-se sua marca, seu Mestre. Todos vocês vão estar mortos tão logo quando um piscar de olhos. Não consegue ver, com sua infinita inteligência, que esse é seu grandioso fim?_

_Sarcasmo novamente. Estava chegando a algum lugar. A cada minuto tudo ficava melhor. Ele não tentava mais se desvencilhar dela. Divagava sobre suas ilusões do mundo perfeito. Sonhava com a morte de Voldemort, mas ele teria o tempo que desejasse para ver que aquela era a única certeza que tinham. Seriam uma raça pura novamente, longe dos abomináveis mestiços. Seriam sangue do mesmo sangue, para sempre._

— _É isso que andam ensinando em Hogwarts agora? O nível vem caindo de maneira impressionante, de fato. Há alguns anos atrás eles eram um pouco mais realistas. — Bellatrix comentou com certa casualidade. Escola para ela nunca fora importante. Aprendera tudo o que precisava de verdade em livros antigos, tão antigos quanto os Black, e aquilo já era o bastante. — Interessante sua devoção. Uma vergonha e uma utopia. Mas não deixa de ser interessante._

— _Você é louca. Para que tudo isso? Para que toda essa cena? Me mostrar alguma coisa? Me provar? — ele disse. — Talvez queira me assustar com seu incrível teatrinho. Talvez queira que eu bata palmas. Isso é algo patético, Bellatrix._

— _Estou apenas querendo ver se você ainda tem um rastro dos Black. Não tenho outra coisa mais útil para fazer, você me diverte. Possivelmente a conversa mais interessante que tivemos. Não chega a ser tocante? — ela sorriu, um sorriso um tanto sádico, psicótico. E soltou-o. Não queria dizer mais nada. Não queria ouvir mais nada. _

_Saiu da pequena estufa em passos largos e calmos, dando às costas para o primo que não pretendia mais ver. Talvez soubesse da notícia da sua morte dali alguns meses. Talvez ela se importasse com isso. Talvez sua impressão tive oscilado entre opostos e agora simplesmente sumira novamente. Nunca sentia. Mas naquele momento sentia falta de algo que não sabia._

-----

O homem ria com descontrole ao seu lado, movendo-se da frente para trás em contínuo. A varinha se agitava precariamente em sua mão e ele dava passos alineares, efeito da garrafa de conhaque bebida na última hora. O jeito presunçoso chegava a ser deprimente, mas não podia negar que era divertido. Rodolphus era um homem divertido, de certa maneira. Sabia como assustar as pessoas e isso era um ponto positivo. Ele a fazia rir nas noites quentes de verão, deitados na cama que dividiam, com suas histórias inventadas.

Aquelas duas figuras medrosas no meio da sala escura, iluminada apenas por algumas velas negras, tremiam em descontrole. O marido tentava abraçar sua esposa, protegê-la deles, apesar de saber que não podia. As cordas o impediam de grandes movimentos, o medo o impedia de desobedecer as ordens que haviam sido dadas. Silêncio. Apenas fale quando nós perguntarmos.

Seu cunhado dormia sentado no chão, a cabeça levemente pendida. Bart tremia, com a palidez acima do normal. Bellatrix sabia que ele não queria estar ali. Não queria porque tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. Estava durando mais do que o planejado. O casal estava resistindo aos feitiços, às ameaças.

— Não machuquem meu bebê! — a mulher acabara de balbuciar precariamente, com voz desconexa e lágrimas nos olhos. — Não, não, não... — era a milésima vez que aquela mesma frase era repetida. Talvez a sanidade começa a lhes fugir, o que não era um bom sinal. Ainda precisavam de informações.

Rodolphus riu e bateu-a na face, com sua mão pesada, fazendo-a cair para o lado. Depois bateu de novo e de novo. E contava como mataria o bebê, lentamente, cruelmente, enquanto lhe aplicava a Maldição da Dor. A mulher se contorcia no chão e o homem gritava para ele parar. Para fazer apenas com ele, deixá-la em paz. Sentada, a um metro da cena, Bellatrix achava que aquilo era o tal amor, que todos comentavam. Ou a insanidade, o que era mais certo.

Desmaiou rápido demais. Rodolphus convidou-a para brincar com o homem. Ele era ainda mais divertido, em sua roupa reta e o crachá do Ministério jogado em um canto, os lábios roxos e com sangue seco, filetes de sangue por toda a pele. Ela apagou o cigarro que fumava, deixando-o no cinzeiro e levantou-se. O salto ecoou na sala cavernosa, o vestido vermelho sangue se movendo em sintonia.

Abaixou-se na altura do homem, que encarava o chão. Pegou seu rosto e, com as unhas cumpridas, mais parecidas com garras, forçou-o a erguer o rosto. As unhas entraram em sua pele e o sangue jorrou quente. Doce e suave, maravilhoso. Gostava de olhar nos olhos de suas vítimas. Faziam-na sentir-se mais completa.

— Vai ser algo interessante matar você. Sua querida esposa vai primeiro, é claro. Talvez Rabastan queira brincar com ela, apesar de toda a gordura. Um espetáculo. Onde vou levantar-me e aplaudir de pé. Mas antes disso nós precisamos saber sobre sua laia. — forçou mais as unhas. Ele gritou de dor. — Ordem da Fênix, que nome patético.

— Desista... — ele conseguiu ofegar, sua voz entrecortada. — Nunca...

— Tsc, tsc. Vocês imploram pela vida do bebê, mas não fazem nada em troca. Quem sabe se trouxermos ele aqui, vocês consigam ser melhor persuadidos? Sim, sim. Imagino aquele rosto gorducho tingindo de vermelho, do seu próprio sangue, enquanto ele chora igual a você. — então ela soltou-o, indo até o cinzeiro onde o cigarro ainda queimava.

Pegou a pequena ponta, sentindo o olhar questionador de Rodolphus em si. Voltou ao homem e, sem nenhuma piedade, queimou-lhe a pele na altura do pescoço. Sorriu de forma divertida enquanto ele se contorcia como podia. O som foi tão alto que Rabastan acordou, aproximando-se da cena. Ela pôde ver pelo canto do olho Bart correndo até um canto e vomitando. Fraco.

Quando o homem finalmente desmaiou de dor, depois de uma terrível queimadura em sua pele, Rodolphus a abraçou por trás, beijando-lhe o pescoço e passou a mão por todo seu corpo. "Você é realmente cruel, querida", ele sussurrou, em tom satisfeito.

— Ainda temos trabalho a fazer. — ela retrucou, desvencilhando-se. — Temos poucas informações para o Mestre, e ele conta conosco. Não quero desapontá-lo justamente agora, que estamos perto da soberania. Daqui a pouco poderemos reanimá-los e tentar mais alguma coisa. Pare com os feitiços, Rodolphus. Vai enlouquecê-los mais rápido.

Contrariado, o homem concordou brevemente, cruzando os braços e encarando ainda com um sorriso torto o casal jogado no meio da sala. Bellatrix podia ouvir o som de Bart, lavando sua boca com água. Olhou-o rapidamente, com desgosto. Estava pálido. Quase tão branco como uma peça de gesso.

— Não há lugar para os fracos entre os Comensais. — Bella comentou casualmente, sem se dirigir diretamente ao garoto, e ainda assim sendo clara o suficiente. — Você precisa ter em mente que nós servimos o Mestre e nós faremos tudo para ter o que ele deseja. Não importa quanto sangue seja derramado, quanta tortura esses idiotas tenham que sofrer. Aliás — ela fez uma pausa curta, como se pensasse no que dizer — é divertido, você não acha Bart?

— A-acho... — ele murmurou fracamente, pateticamente. Estava claro que tudo aquilo era a coisa menos divertida que vira na vida. — Acho, claro que eu acho.

— Venha aqui, então. — ela disse, fazendo um leve movimento com as mãos. — Você não fez nada com eles ainda. Será um bom começo para suas aulas. Pegue a varinha e desperte-os. Vamos ver o que você consegue fazer de interessante.

Bart tremia por inteiro e gaguejava. "Nã-não...". Precariamente, a varinha tremia em sua mão de tal forma que não conseguiria proferir nenhum feitiço com precisão. Sob o olhar atento dos outros três ocupantes da sala, fez o feitiço de reanimar do melhor jeito que podia. Longbottom demorou algum tempo para acordar.

— Bons sonhos? Teve algum tempo para pensar sobre a sua decisão de silêncio. — disse Bellatrix. Encarou Bart em seguida, esperando alguma ação dele. No momento que o homem abriu a boca, Bart deu-lhe um chute certeiro abaixo do queixo, ainda trêmulo.

O sangue jorrou da boca do homem, provavelmente por ter cortado sua língua devido ao chute. Ele grunhiu.

— Então?

— Não... não... não, não, não. — ele murmurou, os olhos um tanto desfocados, mal conseguindo falar alguma coisa. Soava como um lunático, longe da realidade cruel que o cercava. — Não, não, não. Não vão ter nada.

— Mas que merda, — interrompeu Rodolphus — ele já está louco. Fale algo com sentido, homem. A vida da sua mulher depende disso. Dela e do seu filho. — mentiu, como se não fossem sair todos mortos.

Os olhos do prisioneiro ganharam um pouco mais de foco.

— Alice... Alice e seus cabelos cacheados. — ele disse, piscando os olhos seguidamente, como se uma distante memória acabasse de ressurgir. Em seguida, pela milésima vez em três dias, perdeu os sentidos.

Bellatrix passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, seus lábios em uma fina linha de desgosto. Haviam perdido o homem. Sentia ódio dele, tanto ódio que havia decidido, naquele instante, não matá-lo mais. Deixá-lo vivo para sofrer durante toda sua vida, fazer os outros sofrerem por ele e sua loucura. Precisavam de mais informações e agora havia apenas a mulher. O Mestre ficaria realmente bravo, realmente...

— O que faremos agora? — perguntou Rabastan, falando pela primeira vez em tempos. — A mulher deve ser uma completa inútil.

— Ela é Auror também, irmão. — retrucou Rodolphus, cuspindo no homem desmaiado com desprezo. — Talvez saiba alguma coisa interessante para nós. É melhor não usarmos mais feitiços nenhum. Esperar ela acordar, fazer perguntas e fim. Matamos os dois.

— Não. Nós vamos deixá-los apodrecendo aqui com a loucura deles. Vivos, até que alguém os encontre. Não vão recuperar-se, de qualquer jeito. — disse Bellatrix, em tom decisivo. Não deixou-os retrucar. — Será mais interessante assim. — explicou, com um misto de riso novamente, em sua face.

Deixaram a sala doze horas depois, sentindo mais ódio do que nunca. Nenhuma palavra. Não haviam conseguido praticamente nada. Tentaram até mesmo feitiços, no começo, e eles resistiam. Bellatrix esperou com sinceridade que eles morressem de fome naquele lugar, onde a escuridão agora seria permanente. Bart mal conseguia caminhar, impressionado com tudo o que vira.

E era madrugada do último dia de outubro quando eles retornaram ao covil dos Comensais, onde alguns estavam, bebendo e fumando, com tranqüilidade. Um lugar isolado e protegido, a antiga casa dos antepassados do Lord das Trevas. Comentaram sobre os Longbottom e eles riram até a madrugada passar para manhã.

Foi quando souberam.

Ela não podia acreditar no que ouvia, quando lhe disseram. Uma brincadeira, um engano. O que fosse. Pela primeira vez em sua vida sentia-se sem chão, sem reação. Perdera a única certeza que tinha, sua única constante. O Mestre havia caído. Perdera seus poderes para um bebê que mal completara um ano de sua odiosa vida. Como? Era impossível. O Mestre era o mais poderoso bruxo que existia. Mais do que qualquer homem. Ele era superior, único, inalcançável.

— O que vamos fazer agora? — perguntou Bart.

— Fingir que estávamos agindo por Imperius. — disse Lucius, com simplicidade, dando de ombros. A notícia não o abalara nem um pouco. Tomou um longo gole de seu conhaque, colando o copo de volta a mesa com displicência. Começou a assobiar uma canção. Como se tudo estivesse bem.

O coração disparou no peito de Bellatrix e ela encarou o cunhado com ódio e desprezo. Com passos rápidos, pegou o copo de conhaque e jogou o resto de líquido no rosto dele, quebrando o copo no chão. Seu rosto estava lívido de raiva. Rodolphus murmurava para ela se acalmar, tentava envolvê-la em seus braços, mas ela sentia nojo do toque dele, mais do que nunca.

— Como você pode dizer isso, Malfoy? — ela sibilou, a varinha apontado no peito do loiro. Ele tombou um pouco sua cadeira para trás, assustado com o movimento inesperado dela. — O Lord precisa de nós para voltar. Se você não é leal, você merece morrer.

— Bella... — tentou Rodolphus.

— Ser torturado como nós torturamos os Longbottom. Te pôr nas garras dos Dementadores e assistir você perdendo sua alma. É um espetáculo interessante. Posso até chamar minha irmã e-

— Bella, chega.

— Cala a boca, Rodolphus! — retrucou ela, virando-se para apontar a varinha para ele. Estava completamente fora de controle, completamente fora de sua normalidade, que já era perigosa. Sentia ódio e dor, misturados em um turbilhão de pensamentos confusos. Não queria saber o que aconteceria com seu futuro. Queria saber o que aconteceria com seu Mestre. Nascera para servi-lo. Era sua mais fiel Seguidora. — Não diga o que eu devo ou não fazer. Nós vamos sair daqui e matar cada sangue-ruim nojento que encontrarmos. Vamos continuar o trabalho do Lord até ele voltar.

Todos os Comensais da Morte presentes encaravam-na com quase medo. Seus cabelos estavam desgrenhados, sua face vermelha e havia um brilho faminto e maníaco em seu olhar. Mal se parecia com um ser humano, com suas garras vermelhas parecendo prestes a atacar qualquer um que chegasse perto. Depois se voltavam para seu marido, esperando que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Ele a conhecia bem demais, conhecia bem demais seus ataques, para saber que só poderiam esperar.

— Matar cada um deles. Vamos Rodolphus, mexa-se! Vamos! — ela saiu da sala e ninguém a impediu. Divertir-se-ia como nunca na vida. Dispensaria a varinha. Mataria cada um com suas próprias mãos e beberia o sangue. O sangue que daria vida nova a Voldemort.

Nunca vira ruas tão desertas em sua vida. Cinzentas, pela fumaça causada por diversos incêndios. Não havia um local sequer intacto, tudo estava queimado. Alguns corpos espalhados pela rua, sinal de que ali ocorrera boas lutas. Tropeçou em alguma coisa e constatou que era um corpo de criança. Com o rosto negro, coberto de sangue seco e fuligem. Ajoelhou-se diante do corpo e riu. Riu até não ter mais ar e cair na rua, deitada e encarando o céu que não conseguia ver.

As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e ela ria sem motivo nenhum. Com todos os motivos do mundo. Ouviu passos se aproximando e alguém a carregou, correndo com ela de volta para a casa dos Comensais. "Você está louca, Bella?", a voz dizia. Não... Os Longbottom estavam loucos, não ela. Por causa dela. Riu. A vida funcionava de um jeito estranho. Quando você pensa que tem tudo, seu mundo desmorona ao seu redor. Ela nunca havia sentido a dor da perda. Seus pais haviam morrido, seu primo havia morrido, mas ela não se importara. Não com eles.

Dedicara toda sua vida a uma causa que agora todos queriam desistir. Ela não desistiria. Não. Não seria a vergonha para os Black como era seu outro primo. Sirius... Há quanto tempo não ouvia falar dele? Não sabia se ainda vivia. Se sim, possivelmente lutava com seus queridos amigos. Havia aquele traidorzinho deles, é claro. Com cara de rato, dentes de rato. Onde estava? Pettigrew, deveria ser esse seu nome. Onde estava? Talvez matando Sirius. Sim, sim.

Sirius. Esse nome lhe soava tão familiar. A Estufa de sua falecida irmã era uma claridade em sua mente, uma memória reservada para a parte boa. A conversa mais sincera de sua vida. Ele ficara assustado, com medo, intimidado e ela ficara feliz. Não, não feliz. Ela não tinha felicidade ou tristeza. Era apenas uma sombra sem sentimento e agora sem alimento para continuar.

Alguém estava a carregando. Ela subia e descia conforme corriam. Os braços não tão fortes do seu marido. Sim, Rodolphus. Havia sido um casamento chato. Uma lua-de-mel onde ela não se lembrava de nada. Ser tomada por ele. Alguns sons escapando por seus lábios e nada mais do que isso. Lembrava-se apenas de ter buscado por um cigarro no criado-mudo e o acendido com prazer, tragando-o com uma expressão contida em seu rosto. O cigarro tinha o cheiro do primo e o sabor doce de uma pele que ela nunca provara.

— Se algum idiota nos visse, Bellatrix, nessa hora já estaríamos presos! É isso que você quer? — Rodolphus dizia, com um misto de preocupação mal contida, não soando rude em momento algum. Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e passou sua bochecha nos cabelos negros. — Você precisa se acalmar, querida. Se vamos fazer qualquer coisa, tem que ser bem pensada. Como o Mestre pensava antes de cada ação.

E ela concordou, feliz porque ainda se lembravam que o Mestre existia. Ela o traria de volta. Ela estaria sempre ao lado dele, apoiando cada decisão sua, ajudando em cada momento difícil, matando e torturando quem fosse preciso por ele. Sentiu-se terrivelmente cansada, mal agüentando o peso de suas pálpebras, que pesavam mais a cada segundo. O marido a ninava em seus braços como uma criança assustada, balançando-a com suavidade de um lado para o outro. Lucius Malfoy a encarava com um misto de medo passando por seu rosto, sumindo algum tempo depois. Rabastan conversava com alguns Comensais, Bart parecia estar em estado de choque por tudo que vira. E ela só conseguia perceber o movimento suave.

Fechou os olhos e dormiu em um sono sem pesadelos. Costumava ter pesadelos com a antiga Casa dos Black, com os gritos que vinham do quarto quase vizinho. Sonhava noites seguidas com uma rosa negra, de seiva da cor do luar, escorrendo seu veneno. Ela bebia o veneno e Sirius espetava seu dedo em um dos espinhos, suando sangue quente que percorria cada milímetro de pele.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/A: **essa é a primeira S/B que eu escrevo e, para ser bem sincera, nunca tinha nem ao menos lido nada do casal antes de escrevê-la. Espero que não tenha ficado ruim demais, apesar de "ação", digamos assim, ser bastante escassa na fic. Foi feita especialmente pro VII Challenge Sirius/Bellatrix do fórum 3 Vassouras e ficou em segundo lugar. 

**N/A: **"The Bitter End" é título de uma musica do _Placebo _e caiu muito bem na fanfic, apesar da letra não ter muito a ver.


	2. II

**The Bitter End  
**Por Ferfa.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da série "Harry Potter", assim como alguns lugares citados na história são propriedade de J.K.Rowling e estão sendo usados sem autorização. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos, apenas para fins de diversão.  
**Spoilers:** primeiro ao quinto livro.  
**Shipper: **Sirius Black x Bellatrix Black.  
**Partes: **02 de 04.  
**Sinopse: **A mesma vida, o mesmo final. Não havia uma definição clara sobre ele. Havia desejo oculto, em algum lugar. Ela queria descobrir. Seu maravilhoso enigma.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 02 - **

Nunca medira as conseqüências dos seus atos. Nunca pensara duas vezes antes de agir. Apenas fazia, sem arrependimento seguido. Pensava por várias vezes que era o dono do mundo, do pequeno mundo que o cercava. Era quase uma vida perfeita, entre seus amigos. Podia até esquecer o sobrenome que carregava, como uma maldição, por alguns minutos. Esquecer-se da Casa de onde viera e teria que voltar, ano após ano.

Até se cansar de tudo e decidir que não voltaria mais. Tinha dezesseis anos e mais sonhos e idéias do que qualquer outro garoto de sua idade. Mais irresponsabilidade e impulsividade. Não tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. Decidira fugir dos Black. De sua origem. James o apoiara, como sempre. Oferecera sua casa e era mais do que Sirius poderia querer. Tudo estaria completo, tudo seria maravilhoso.

Tinha dezessete anos e um mundo que se abria, coberto de possibilidades. Era inteligente e bonito o suficiente para conseguir qualquer emprego, em qualquer lugar. Ele lia o jornal e lá estava estampada a matéria sobre Voldemort, que se auto-intitulava Lord. Mais morte e destruição. Descobriu o que queria sem precisar pensar muito: queria lutar contra aquele maldito, que sua família tanto louvava. Ajudar a matá-lo.

Ele, James e Remus entraram em uma escola de Aurores. Peter não tivera um resultado suficientemente bom em seus exames para isso, mas tinha algumas aulas com seus amigos. Sirius o achava cada dia mais estranho, com suas feições de rato e sua fala entrecortada por longos suspiros. Nunca havia sido tão corajoso quanto os outros, deveria estar com medo da situação toda. Por si, por seus amigos e por sua mãe, já com mais de cinqüenta anos e vivendo sozinha no meio do mato.

Moony também estava estranho. Em todos os encontros da Ordem ficava anormalmente quieto, concentrado no pedaço de mesa diante de seus olhos, às vezes piscando e abrindo a boca ligeiramente, sem emitir som algum. Ele sabia como seu amigo estava tendo um trabalho gigantesco para conseguir pequenos empregos, ser despedido depois de duas semanas. A Guerra vinha crescendo lá fora na mesma velocidade do desespero de Moony e era angustiante vê-lo naquela situação.

— Hei. — disse Remus, com um sorriso cansado pós-Lua Cheia. Acabara de chegar ao local onde a reunião da Ordem da Fênix logo começaria, com seu velho casaco gasto e desbotado pelo tempo, onde um pequeno furo era visível na altura do pescoço.

— Como foi ontem? — perguntou Sirius, também sorrindo e tentando não demonstrar muita preocupação na voz. Seus amigos, Remus em especial, eram uma das únicas coisas que o faziam perder o tom casual e tranqüilo e o ar arrogante. Remus se tornava um monstro uma vez por mês e ele sentia-se culpado e impotente por não fazer nada, absolutamente nada para ajudá-lo. Nem mesmo companhia, como nos saudosos tempos de Hogwarts, pois havia turnos da Ordem para cumprir.

Os cabelos castanhos claros, quase loiros, de Remus agitaram-se de leve quando ele balançou a cabeça levemente, murmurando um "Normal" e deu de ombros. Mas Sirius notou a grande cicatriz que começava a se formar em seu pescoço, em parte cheia de sangue. Um silêncio incômodo sobre eles. Remus pôs as mãos no bolso e fingiu estar prestando atenção a duas garotas que conversavam um pouco além.

— Está tudo bem? — indagou novamente o rapaz de cabelos negros, observando com atenção o outro. Inútil pergunta, já que ele sabia qual resposta seria ouvida. Primeiro uma inverdade, uma pequena mentira que acabaria com o assunto. Depois, a real situação lhe seria apresentada.

— Sim. — uma pausa curta e hesitante. — Quer dizer, está tudo bem, se olharmos as circunstâncias. É Guerra e eu não sei se estarei vivo até amanhã, então mais um emprego perdido não se torna um problema tão grave, apesar do aluguel estar atrasado. Eu não quero falar sobre isso. — e deu um riso amargo.

Sirius odiou profundamente cada um que fizera mal a Remus, que o fizera estar naquela situação. Chegara a tentar oferecer dinheiro para ele, emprestado pelo tempo que fosse. O que seu tio lhe deixara era suficiente para uma vida toda com um pouco de conforto. Fora uma das únicas vezes que vira Moony fervendo de raiva. "Nunca! Não preciso de piedade, Sirius". E saíra, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Não havia mais o que ser dito. Sirius olhou para seu relógio por várias vezes, ansioso. Dumbledore conversara com ele na noite anterior, com apreensão e deixara nas entrelinhas qual seria o assunto daquela reunião. Fizera entender que os Potter estavam em perigo e algo precisava ser feito.

No momento que sentiu alguém passando a mão em seus cabelos e desarrumando-os, deixou um sorriso sincero e calmo escapar de seus lábios. Virou-se e socou o ombro de James.

— Já não era sem tempo, Prongs. — comentou ele. — E a bela dama... — continuou, galanteador e se dirigindo a Lily, que estava de mãos dadas com seu marido. — como vai Lily? Harry continua dando muito trabalho?

Ela riu.

— É isso que os bebês fazem, certo?

— É, basicamente.

Harry havia completado um ano e, de presente do seu padrinho, ganhara uma bela festa, com toda a Ordem presente. Fora um dos poucos momentos de descontração naquele ano, que parecia estar cada vez pior. O garotinho era uma das únicas coisas que ainda alegravam Sirius, com sua risada calma, chacoalhando as mãozinhas e os pezinhos para cima e para baixo, os curiosos olhos verdes idênticos aos da mãe olhando para cada lugar com curiosidade.

A sala estava com uma tensão quase palpável. Todos os rostos cansados, preocupados, cheios de rugas de expressão. Apenas Dumbledore parecia continuar com a mesma serenidade de sempre, as pontas dos seus dedos juntas e o olhar vagando por cima dos seus óculos de meia-lua. Esperou pacientemente os poucos cochichos cessarem.

— Desejo uma boa-noite para todos. — ele começou, com um movimento amplo das mãos. — Uma noite curiosamente fria, não acham? Considerando que nem ao menos chegamos ao inverno. Perfeita para algumas boas doses de whisky de fogo e aqui estamos nós...

Alguns deram uma risadinha sem graça.

— Algumas boas notícias, pelo menos em parte... Encontramos Frank e Alice Longbottom ontem. Sim, eles estão vivos. Por pouco não pegamos os Comensais que os capturaram, também, mas creio que isso seja apenas uma questão de tempo. Os dois se encontravam em situações preocupantes, em uma quase-morte. Sofreram terríveis torturas. Tantas que alcançaram a insanidade.

A declaração foi encarada com absoluto horror por todos. Sirius notou que uma lágrima escapava dos olhos de Lily e ela apressou-se em enxugá-la. Ela e Alice eram boas amigas, principalmente quando dividiam dormitório em Hogwarts. Dumbledore continuou a falar, sobre corpos, sobre famílias destroçadas e Sirius não quis ouvir. Sentia-se quase envergonhado, por ficar sabendo de cada ato de violência dos Comensais. Porque ali estavam familiares seus. Sua família apoiava a causa de exterminar os sangue-ruins e trouxas.

Lembrou-se de Bellatrix e seu sorriso sádico. A prima nunca saía de seus pensamentos. Em sonhos ele a via morta e ficava feliz com isso, mesmo que uma pequena parte dele ficasse... estranha. Como alguém que sabe que perdeu alguma coisa, mas não sabe o que exatamente. Havia anos que não sabia nenhuma notícia dela. E toda a vez que acabava perguntando-se sobre seu paradeiro, a memória dele com dezesseis anos, na Estufa de sua prima, surgia em sua mente. A conversa mais cumprida que tivera com Bellatrix e ele ainda hoje não fazia idéia dos motivos que a levavam ter feito aquilo. Um mistério para ele, por completa.

— Não tenho missões hoje. Se quiserem ir, à vontade. Boa-noite e até nossa próxima reunião... e cuidado, sempre. — disse Dumbledore. — James e Lily, peço que vocês fiquem mais um pouco. Gostaria de conversar com vocês.

E todos saíram. Padfoot, Moony e Wormtail, parecendo mais nervoso do que nunca, foram os últimos a deixarem a sala e trocaram algumas poucas palavras antes de se despedirem. Sirius caminhou rapidamente até a saída e aparatou para seu apartamento.

Em quinze horas, estaria falando com James e Lily, com um choroso Harry no colo, todos mais sérios do que nunca. Havia um traidor passando-se por amigo deles. Voldemort estava no encalço dos Potter. A única opção seria eles sumirem, em um local seguro. "Nós queremos que você seja o Fiel do Segredo, Sirius...", Lily disse, com um fraco sorriso. Ele concordou sem precisar pensar duas vezes. E, antes que fosse embora, perguntou para eles quem eles achavam que era o traidor.

A resposta foi rápida e simultânea, cinco letras saídas das bocas de James e Lily que fizeram o coração de Sirius gritar de dor. Remus, era óbvio. Quem mais poderia ser, além do cruel Lobisomem, falsamente gentil. Demorou a aceitar aquilo. Haviam dividido a mesma vida por sete anos. Remus o ensinara a vivê-la. Conheciam-se mais do que ninguém, como Sirius poderia estar tão enganado?

Naquele noite, pela segunda vez em sua vida, ele chorou. Com o rosto abafado no travesseiro e repetindo o quanto eram estúpidas suas lágrimas. Não era uma garota frágil ou um garotinho perdido para chorar, mas naquele momento estava perdido. Não conseguia ordenar seus pensamentos. Como na primeira noite que passara na casa de James, depois de sua fuga. Não havia motivo. Chorava por ele e por Remus e por James, tal como chorara por ele e sua odiada prima, no passado.

Não sabia dizer ao certo quando foi que percebeu. Nos poucos momentos que saía livremente na rua, sentia olhares sobre si. Sentia-se perseguido onde quer que fosse, o que quer que olhasse. Não conseguia ver ninguém, mais sabia que se tornara perigoso demais para seus amigos. Se o pegassem como haviam feito com os Longbottom e usassem feitiços poderosos o suficiente para tirar de sua mente o que protegia?

Não poderia mais. Teria que haver outra pessoa. Moony era um traidor, até onde se sabia. Um ser tão nojento e baixo que merecia ser morto o mais rápido o possível, apesar de não ter manifestado publicamente sua posição ao lado de Voldemort. Havia apenas Peter, com seu jeito assustado. Nunca desconfiariam de Peter, então tudo estaria bem novamente. Riu consigo mesmo, por sua inteligência e relaxou pela primeira vez em um bom tempo. Permitiu-se um banho longo, uma dose de bebida. Sim, tudo acabaria bem. Jurou para si mesmo que tudo acabaria bem.

Como a maioria de suas poucas juras, aquela terminou descumprida. Soube que algo estava errado, completa e terrivelmente, no momento em que chegou na Alameda Hangs e a encontrou completamente vazia. Apenas uma folha solitária vagava com o vento. Não havia iluminação, não havia sinal de Peter Pettigrew. E haviam combinado um encontro para aquela noite, Dia das Bruxas, por volta das onze, para saber se tudo corria bem.

Sirius esperou por horas. Mais de duas, sentindo o frio ir intensificando-se gradualmente. Ele não se importava. Começava a compreender a situação toda e a única coisa que podia sentir era ódio misturado com desespero, que o levou para um estado de quase insanidade. Seu sangue fervia, espalhando para cada centímetro do seu corpo aquele estado sufocante.

Montando em sua moto, voou para Godric Hollow's. A casa dos Potter era como uma pequena luz destacada no escuro. Conseguia vê-la perfeitamente, conseguia chegar até lá sem precisar se esforçar. Conseguia ver que ela estava completamente destruída. Poderia perder o coração a qualquer momento, tal a velocidade que ele batia, parecendo querer sair por sua boca. Era cruel aquela visão, aquela destruição toda.

Podia divisar a grande figura de Hagrid, parecendo procurar algo, mas apenas isso. Nenhum outro sinal de vida. James, Lily, Harry... Não poderia ser. Seus olhos se marejaram de água e ele não quis piscar. Não ser fraco e tentar fugir de seu próprio erro, porque o que via era culpa dele, quase apenas dele. Haviam estado todos errados... Era quase inacreditável, se não fosse tão real.

Remus nunca fora um traidor. Pettigrew o era. O rato nojento enganara a todos, sempre! Com seu falso jeito covarde. Queria tê-lo perto o suficiente para poder esmagar seu crânio com as mãos, jogando o resto do seu corpo dilacerado no esgoto, junto dos seus iguais. O que sentia não era comparado ao ódio contra Bellatrix, contra sua mãe e sua família. Conseguia ser maior e mais vivo.

Desceu rapidamente com a moto. Hagrid não sabia sobre os Fiéis do Segredo e Sirius poderia conversar com ele sem ter medo de ser confundido com o traíra desprezível. Hagrid chorava e chorava, com grandes soluções, enquanto continuava sua busca misteriosa entre os destroços. Até um fino choro ser ouvido, sobressaltando os soluços do meio-gigante. De lá surgiu Harry, com o rosto vermelho de lágrimas. E uma cicatriz na testa, que Sirius podia apenas entrever, de onde estava.

— Hagrid...

— Oh, jovem Sirius! — exclamou o outro, chacoalhando Harry desajeitadamente em seus braços enormes. — Sirius, isso é tão terrível. Eles estão mortos, eu não entendo como... É um milagre Harry estar vivo. Dumbledore disse que ele estaria. Disse para eu levá-lo.

— Deixe o bebê comigo, — retrucou Sirius, num impulso, sem pensar completamente no que dizia. — deixe, Hagrid. Eu sou o padrinho dele, eu vou fazer o melhor para ele.

— Sinto muito, Sirius, mas as ordens de Dumbledore foram bastante claras. — Hagrid gaguejou de volta, apertando mais o corpo do bebê contra si. — Eu não posso. Não posso trair a confiança dele, Sirius... Mas eu sei que você seria um ótimo pai. Sei o quanto deve sentir por isso.

— Sim... — Sirius murmurou, olhando os destroços de móveis e paredes ao seu redor. Não conseguia pensar com clareza. Harry estava vivo, estaria seguro com Dumbledore, ele não deveria se preocupar. Teria tempo suficiente para seu pequeno, a vida toda. Mas Pettigrew também estava vivo. Por pouco tempo. — Sim. Hagrid, fique com minha moto. Eu tenho alguns assuntos urgentes para resolver.

Aparatou. Aparatou de lugar em lugar, sem cessar, sem parar por nenhum segundo, durante mais de sessenta horas. Não sentia fome, não sentia cansaço. Era movido por seu desejo de vingança diante daquela atrocidade. Seu melhor amigo morto. Seu único verdadeiro irmão morto. Toda aquela década de amizade passou em sua cabeça. Passava a cada passo que ele dava, a cada respiração rápida.

Finalmente o maldito estava entre suas mãos. Em meio aos trouxas, Sirius socava Peter com toda a vontade de possuía. Sangue voava, dentes já deveria estar soltos dentro na boca. Não havia um centímetro no rosto do traidor que ficara livre do golpe. Ele chorava no chão, engatinhando em direção a um muro, onde precariamente se ergueu, não se preocupando em tentar conter o sangue.

— Eu vou matar você! — Sirius dizia. E dizia novamente, e novamente, sem nunca parar, com toda a crueldade que conseguia. Sua varinha apontada no coração do rato, o rato estirado na parede como podia, encurralado.

Nunca entendeu completamente o que aconteceu a seguir.

Uma explosão. Ele voou para longe, caindo com um baque surto, o som de costelas quebrando-se. Sentiu a dor apenas um segundo, enquanto a fumaça ia gradualmente abaixando e uma gritaria começava, aguda e apavorada. Quando abriu os olhos, viu morte. Corpos e corpos na rua. Nenhum sinal de Peter Pettigrew. Levantou-se e a dor foi tão grande que ele poderia desmaiar ali mesmo, não fosse o ódio que ainda o movia. Então ele viu... ao redor de uma pequena poça de sangue, jazia um dedo. Apenas um dedo, um mísero dedo, dedo humano, cortado, decepado. O rato estava morto.

Cumprira sua missão. Estava feito. Poderia voltar para Harry, para Remus... Enterrariam James, agora vingado. Tudo estava tão certo e ele sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de rir. Riu com vontade, como não ria havia anos, desde seus tempos de estudante. Ria e as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto.

Eram sempre os quatro, andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts juntos, fazendo piada das mínimas coisas, chamando para si a atenção de olhares admirados, desejosos por um pouco de atenção. Costumavam se auto-dominar "Marotos" e eram conhecidos por suas detenções seguidas e múltiplas, principalmente Sirius e James, os dois garotos que viviam cercados de um pequeno fã-clube, que tinham qualquer garota que quisessem. E eram amigos para qualquer hora, para sempre. Entre guerrinhas de travesseiro no quarto, briguinhas infantis e conversas sérias sobre o futuro.

Sirius queria ver-se livre da sua família para sempre. Quem sabe mudar em algum lugar mais agitado, como New York. Contou rindo sobre os boatos de que lá existiam um vampiro para cada dois bruxos. Teria uma vida boa, vivendo de qualquer trabalhar que quisesse, não faria diferença. James andava obcecado por aquela ruiva bonitinha e estressada, Evans, e pretendia fazê-la a Sra. Potter. Viveriam em uma casa no antigo modelo: cachorro, dois ou três filhos, vizinhos com quem conversar. James trabalharia no Ministério, como toda sua família. Remus queria lecionar, mas sabia que nunca poderia encontrar um trabalho decente, por ser um Lobisomem. Os outros discordaram e disseram que ele teria a vida dos seus sonhos, sem dúvida. Era esperto suficiente para isso. E Peter não sabia direito o que queria. Talvez continuar com a loja de Caldeirões da qual seu pai era dono, talvez outra coisa. Sempre visitando um ao outro aos Domingos.

Duas mãos em cada braço seu e ele foi erguido. Ria tanto e a dor em suas costelas, quebradas pelo impacto, chegava a cegá-lo. Estava cego de alívio. Lembranças atrás de lembranças e ele não conseguia entender o que acontecia. Estava sendo levado aonde? Para Harry? Poderia criar o bebê que tanto amava? Não tinha muito jeito com crianças, nem muita responsabilidade, mas faria seu melhor...

— Você tem medo de mim, criança?

Aquela voz fria e cortante interrompeu seus pensamentos. Por um segundo, parou de rir. Não era criança. Poderia ter cinco anos a menos que sua prima, mas não era criança. O ódio que sentia dela não era de criança. Uma odiosa seguidora do Lord. Eram tão parecidos, em cabelos, olhos e linhas. E ele odiava a semelhança. E ele não conseguia deixar de pensar, longe da linha principal, que Bellatrix era bonita. Que seu rosto ainda estava vivo em sua memória, apesar do tempo. Por quê? Não sabia. Talvez ela fosse sua lembrança mais forte do que ele já vivera, com sua família. Do mesmo modo que lembrava dos gritos da mãe e dos olhos estreitos do irmão morto.

Aquela lembrança era diferente, porém. Mais viva do que todas as outras. Ele podia quase esquecer daqueles estranhos que estavam levando para algum lugar desconhecido, esquecer do seu riso desvairado, se ele se concentrasse um pouco naquele dia, naquela tarde onde ele finalmente teria liberdade. Sua prima, que poderia ser sua irmã, muitos diziam.

— PARE DE RIR! — uma voz gritou, alta e clara, em seu ouvido e ele sentiu que alguém lhe batia. Não conseguia imaginar o por que. E não tinha forças para revidar. E não tinha forças para continuar com o riso. Não deveria ter recebido um tapa. Ali estava outra coisa errada. Sim, deveria estar acontecendo mais alguma coisa errada. Sem estar relacionado com James, ou Remus, ou ele...

Muito tempo depois, uma era depois, ele pode sentir o balanço suave do mar, que nunca chegara a ver, levando o pequeno barco daqui para lá, com ritmo estranho. A sensação mais estranha que poderia ter tido. Não lembrava de nada das últimas horas. Fora como viver em outro corpo, tal seu descontrole. Via a si mesmo como um completo estranho, em imagens sucessivas desde que chegara na casa destruída dos Potter. Tentou se mexer, mas descobriu que não podia.

Estava preso.

Correntes em volta dos seus pulsos e pés. Ele não podia aparatar ou fazer qualquer som, pois sua fala também fora afetada por algum feitiço. Não parecia ter mais nada quebrado. Queria conseguir compreender o que estava acontecendo. Abriu os olhos com uma enorme dificuldade. "Merda", pensou, sentindo a dor de cabeça querendo estourar seus tímpanos. O que não daria por um cigarro naquele momento, um copo de whisky ou as palavras amigáveis de Remus...

Compreendeu de repente, com horror, ao notar a construção negra e imponente que surgia em um horizonte distante. Não precisava ser grande gênio para saber que aquilo era Azkaban. Vira fotos o suficiente, ouvira histórias o suficiente, para saber o horror que estava por dentro daqueles muros gigantescos, rodados de oceano, cercado de criaturas das Trevas. O Inferno na Terra.

Por quê? Ele mal conseguia ordenar os pensamentos que lhe surgiam segundo após segundo, fazendo de sua mente uma confusão que parecia ser eterna. Nada fazia muito sentido para ele, naquele momento. Gesticulava a boca, querendo chamar a atenção de alguém, mas todos estavam longe demais para percebê-lo. Não deveria estar acontecendo aquilo... Peter Pettigrew, o traidor, estava morto. E tudo ficaria certo novamente.

Foi então que ele percebeu que somente ele sabia que Pettigrew _era_ o traidor. A maioria das pessoas pensavam que ele... ele era o Fiel do Segredo, ainda, como fora no princípio. Pensavam que ele tinha entregado James e Lily. Sentiu uma pontada de desespero tomando conta dele. "Não...". Não sentia mais vontade de rir como louco, em descontrole. Pensou em Harry, em seu irmão, em Remus e tudo que não seria dele agora. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas não havia nada a ser feito.

Seus olhos se vidraram no céu nublado acima dele. Então, fechou os olhos e se lembrou de como sua vida tinha sido, um dia. Quando ele pensava que poderia ser tudo que quisesse, com todos que quisesse ao redor. Lembrou-se de sua prima dizendo que ele era patético. Patético e previsível. Talvez ela tivesse previsto que aquilo aconteceria com ele, um dia. Talvez ela soubesse de tudo, sempre.

O pequeno barco parou na costa e os homens tornaram a levantá-lo, arrastando sem nenhuma delicadeza pela areia fina da praia. Ao redor da prisão, já podia ver alguns Dementadores, as terríveis criaturas das trevas, que gostavam de sugar a felicidade e tudo que restava dos prisioneiros. Mas ele era inocente, não merecia aquilo. Ele era inocente, inocente, inocente...

Foi jogado em uma cela minúscula, que fedia urina e vômito, com paredes sujas e com diversos riscos, sangue seco, rachaduras e limbo. Conseguia até esquecer o cheiro insuportável, se olhasse o colchão quase inteiramente rasgado jogado no chão, o pequeno buraco no chão onde eram para ser feitas as necessidades e as grades de aço, com magia como proteção. Vários prisioneiros apontaram e riram para ele, jogando resto de comida, trapos de roupas e coisas piores.

Entendeu porque ouvira tantas histórias de tentativas de suicídio partindo dos prisioneiros. Os Dementadores começavam a se aproximar, parecendo farejar no ar o cheiro de sangue novo. Estavam agitados e ansiosos, com sua macabra felicidade. Sirius foi jogando na cela, a grade se fechando. Havia apenas uma pequena janela, na altura dos seus olhos, onde podia ver a imensidão azul que lhe prendia.

Os sons eram insuportáveis. Na cela ao lado estava um garoto que não deveria passar muito dos quinze, com os olhos vermelhos e pele pálida, cantarolando consigo mesmo. Suas unhas cumpridas e ar perdido. Por vezes cortou seu braço com sua unha, olhando o sangue com admiração. A outra cela estava vazia, com cheiro de morte. Não quis saber quem estivera ali, como morrera.

Uma mulher, um pouco mais distante, sem cabelos e com olhar morto, gritava por horas, em som agudo e constante. O barulho era insuportável, terrível, e Sirius tapava os ouvidos e enfiava-se em seu próprio pensamento, o único que decidira ter: "Eu sou inocente, eu sou inocente, eu sou inocente". Não queria pensar em mais nada. Sem Marotos, sem seus poucos momentos de felicidade pura.

**Continua...**


	3. III

**The Bitter End**  
Por Ferfa.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da série "Harry Potter", assim como alguns lugares citados na história são propriedade de J.K.Rowling e estão sendo usados sem autorização. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos, apenas para fins de diversão.  
**Spoilers:** primeiro ao quinto livro.  
**Shipper:** Sirius Black x Bellatrix Black.  
**Partes:** 03 de 04.  
**Sinopse:** A mesma vida, o mesmo final. Não havia uma definição clara sobre ele. Havia desejo oculto, em algum lugar. Ela queria descobrir. Seu maravilhoso enigma.

* * *

**Capítulo 03 - **

— Avada Kedavra. — suas duas palavras prediletas, ditas sem nenhuma emoção, mas com firmeza. O jorro típico de luz verde saiu de sua varinha, acertando em cheio o peito daquele velho fazendeiro Sulista, completamente trouxa e medroso.

Guardou a varinha nas vestes e olhou para o campo que a cercava. Fazia frio, muito frio, mas ela não sentia. Os animais estavam todos seguros e quentes e ela não se deu o trabalho de esconder o corpo do homem que matara. Voltou a caminhar, então, procurando algum vestígio, qualquer vestígio de seu Mestre ali. Ele tinha que estar em algum lugar, esperando por sua fiel seguidora...

Procurara por muito tempo. Não tanto quanto ainda estava disposta a procurar, mas ainda assim muito tempo. Dias em caminhada, andando sozinha pela Inglaterra em busca de Voldemort, matando quem quer que fosse preciso para alcançar seu objetivo. E quando sentiu-se presa, por diversos homens que haviam acabo de aparatar ali, surgidos do nada, não tinha forças para lutar, devido ao cansaço do seu corpo. Deixou-se levar, gritando eterna lealdade ao Lord das Trevas.

Seu marido, cunhado e o covarde Crouch haviam sido capturados, também. Antes de tudo, ela foi levada para Londres, porque precisavam de um julgamento. Em Londres nevava, e ela sentiu pela última vez os flocos frios chocando-se contra sua pele ainda mais fria, o gelo derretendo-se lentamente. Gostava da neve, quando era criança. Costumava brincar nela, enquanto ainda sabia o que significava brincar. Correr, se jogar naquele monte branco e fofo. Tinha quase seis anos e ouvia o choro de bebê, vindo da Casa.

Um dia, ao ouvir o choro, voltou para casa correndo, subindo as escadas apressadamente. Entrou no quarto do seu pequeno primo, Sirius, olhando-o no berço com seu choro estridente e a face vermelha. Deveria estar assim porque não podia ver a neve, de onde estava. Então, com muita dificuldade, Bellatrix pegou o bebê em seu colo, quase o deixando cair no chão por várias vezes e abriu a janela com esforço, deixando o vento frio de pleno inverno entrar, junto com os flocos de neve.

Colocou-o para fora da janela, para ele poder ver e sentir tudo o que acontecia melhor. Era decididamente pesado, e seus braços de criança começavam a doer, mas ele estava quase parando de chorar. E foi assim até a porta do quarto ser aberta por sua tia, que, ao ver a cena, pareceu furiosa.

Tirou o bebê dos braços de Bellatrix e deu-lhe um tapa que a fez cambalear para trás, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. "O que pretendia, seu Monstrinho? Matar seu primo? Matar Sirius? Nunca mais encoste nele, Bellatrix! Nunca mais, entendeu?". E ela concordou, assustada e chorando, sem entender qual fora seu grande pecado.

Fora a última vez que chorara.

— Pai, eu não estava envolvido! Não! Não! Pai, por favor! — gritava o covarde, de maneira tão patética que fez Bellatrix voltar de suas lembranças. Quis matá-lo ali, naquele instante. Matar todos que não honravam o que carregavam em seu braço, que não honravam a causa que um dia haviam seguido.

Eles foram levados. Não havia drama ou romantismo para retratar a trajetória, onde Bellatrix passara completamente imobilizada, sem poder pronunciar nada, com os olhos vidrados no passado que lhe parecia pertencer a outra pessoa. Não conseguia reconhecer direito a si mesma. Não gostava de lembranças, de passado. Gostava de viver o agora, de viver ordens de Voldemort. Somente a ele ela obedecida. Somente por ele ela ainda tinha orgulho.

Não havia mais vestidos vermelhos, não havia mais cigarros e noites regadas com bebida, enquanto Rodolphus a abraçava e murmurava qualquer sacanagem em seu ouvido. Ela conseguia quase apreciar a voz suave de seu marido. Seria um pouco reconfortante poder juntar seus dedos nos dele, agora. Conseguia ver Azkaban, mas não havia medo, não havia arrependimento. Estaria fora, um dia. Sabia que estaria. Tudo voltaria como era para ser.

Empurraram-na sem um pingo de delicadeza através dos corredores frios. Não havia muitas mulheres em Azkaban. Não havia muitas mulheres como ela, com cabelos longos e brilhantes, batom vermelho sangue nos lábios e um belo vestido preto que realçava suas curvas. Mesmo que agora estivesse olheiras, lábios cortados pelo frio e pálpebras um pouco mais caídas, cabelos sujos e sem corte. Não importava. Continuava sendo Bellatrix, a disputada primogênita de Cygnus Black. Que tantos homens queriam, ofereciam fortunas por ela, mas não se interessava por ninguém.

— Logo nós poderemos abrir uma ala especialmente para sua família, Black. — um dos guardas que acompanhava dois Dementadores lhe disse, em tom de quem sentencia sua morte. — Vai ser interessante quando vocês morrerem, aqui.

Bellatrix não conseguia nem ao menos imaginar a quem o homem se referia. Os Black estavam todos mortos, pelo menos aqueles que sempre haviam sido fiéis ao sangue. Exceção feita à Narcissa, que nunca se mostrara interessada em seguir os passos de sua irmã mais velha. Mas, ao ouvir aquelas tolices, só conseguiu rir. Não seria uma prisão, não seriam aqueles Dementadores que a afetariam. Que a matariam. Tinha sangue puro correndo em suas veias, tão puro quanto era possível ser. Sempre fora a mais forte, decidida, completa. Não se entregaria, nunca se deixaria morrer.

O riso despertou alguns presos, que começaram a rir também e logo se tornou tudo uma maravilhosa melodia em seus ouvidos. O guarda ficou furioso e ela riu ainda mais. Tolo. Seria bom quando pudesse ter sua varinha em mãos, novamente. Perderia seu tempo em dar-lhe alguma atenção. Maravilhosos gritos. Ela podia senti-los em suas veias, dando-lhe vida, seu veneno de eternidade.

Foi jogada em uma cela, o lugar mais fétido que já pisara. Alguns ratos correram dela, e o limbo nas paredes tinha centímetros. Rodolphus olhou-a com intensidade e sorriu, fracamente, como sempre fazia. Ela não correspondeu. Sorrir era algo humano demais, íntimo demais. Deixou-se engolfar pela escuridão, sentando-se em um canto do chão sujo, brincando com uma ponta do tecido da velha e gasta veste que usava. E sentia algum olhar a perfurando, encarando-a com intensidade plausível.

Ergueu os olhos e viu. Cela ao lado, lá estava ele. Era quase engraçado, o modo quase assustado que ele a encarava, como se tivesse uma visão da morte. E estava pálido e inquieto e com boca crispando em ódio. Rosto vermelho sangue e ele tentou se afastar, encurralando-se na parede. Tudo aquilo especialmente para os Black, agora ela entendia. Como seu pequeno e rebelde primo havia parado ali, ela não fazia idéia. Até onde sabia, ele costumava ser amiguinho da escória. Era quase engraçado.

E sentiu frio e calor e sensações estranhas. Não era nada perto de felicidade ou de alívio. Não era nem ao menos bom. Não conseguiria definir. Seu coração não estava disparado, ela não estava suando, não estava nervosa. Estava apenas surpresa, talvez. Nunca se surpreendia com nada. Sentiu vontade de falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Encurralá-lo como já fizera em outros tempos, quando ainda viviam outra vida. A maravilhosa sensação de sentir o cheiro de nervosismo velado.

— Primo, ora, ora... — ela teve que dizer, levantando-se. Suas pernas fraquejaram, como se há dias não sustentassem peso nenhum. Ela quase fraquejou, mas era perfeita demais para isso. Um sorriso de prazer sádico conseguiu surgir em seu rosto manchado pelo cansaço de tudo o que ocorrera. — Devo dizer que é uma surpresa ver você, nosso querido fugitivo, estar aqui.

Sirius não era mais criança, de dezesseis anos e com mais sonhos do que planos. Ele era homem, homem que sentia ódio intenso, ou pelo menos queria sentir. Não havia cigarro para se refugiar e parecia perdido. Talvez suas características Grifinórias baixando guarda, talvez Bellatrix fizesse aquilo com ele.

— Você não fala mais? — ela provocou.

— _Lestrange_. — disse, com os lábios quase fechados. — Pensei que estivesse morta, como seu querido Mestre.

Ela não se abalou por ele falar de Voldemort com tanto desprezo na voz. Porque ele era tolo demais, não sabia o que dizia. Seu Mestre não estava morto. Seu Mestre era eterno, tinha vida eterna em seu corpo e nela. Ele viveria através dela, em algo que deveria ser sua alma, para a eternidade, sem preocupações com tempo, com morte.

— Engraçado, pensei o mesmo de você. Mas veja que surpresa Azkaban nos trouxe. A ovelha-negra dos Black, a vergonha da família, o desgosto para Walburga... Você nunca foi nem ao menos metade de Regulus, e ainda assim tinha potencial para ser mais, ser maior, melhor. Não se deixaria morrer por medo.

— Regulus era tão estúpido quanto você é, quanto todos vocês são. Eu tenho nojo de vocês. Os Black estão mortos para mim, todos, em todo lugar. — Sirius retrucou, parecendo ganhar um pouco mais de confiança. Talvez ódio controlado por tanto tempo e apenas naquele momento ele tivesse sua chance.

Poderia cantar, gritar. Aquilo lhe dava ainda mais vida do que gritos, do que manifestações de outros presos sujos e nojentos. Aquilo era vida. Seu primo sabia como diverti-la, em suas tentativas de tocar nas feridas dela. Mas ela não tinha feridas, porque vivia em corpo morto. E o sangue corria por suas veias com rapidez, espalhando-se para todos os cantos e movido com palavras.

— Continua o mesmo inocente de outros tempos... Não entendo o que você faz aqui, com sua imaculada bondade. — ela sabia que ele não diria nada e não precisava. Poderia deduzir com facilidade que ele estava ali por ser inocente e isso a fazia ainda mais intensa. Grudou suas mãos nas grades que dividiam a cela. — Sabe por que estou aqui? Porque eu fiz dos Longbottom o que eles são hoje. Podia quase lembrar de você, primo, enquanto os fazia sofrer e ria com seus gritos apavorados. Eles queriam piedade ao bebê. Era ridículo e vergonhoso. Tão típico de algo que você faria...

Os olhos dele crisparam. Era a primeira vez que o negro gêmeo ao seu tinha alguma reação tão clara, cristalina como água. Aquele era um ódio genuíno, que ela nunca vira antes em Sirius. Ódio que nos faz querer matar, atingir. Ódio que ela nunca sentiria dele. O bebê para quem quisera mostrar a neve, que quisera reconfortar...

— Sua filha da puta! — ele sibilou. Já estava grudado à grade, como ela. Com as mãos mal-tratadas sobre as dela. O toque frio e quente, quase selvagem. Que ela sentia, que ela gostava. Não eram como as mãos de Rodolphus percorrendo seu corpo, e ela parecia totalmente anestesiada. Não havia calor nas mãos do seu marido. — Sua filha da puta... — Sirius parecia a beira de bater em sua face, em querer atingi-la. Mas ela já havia sido atingida. Queria mais. Queria. Ela nunca quis nada além de matar, matar para agradar seu Mestre. Nunca quis nada com tanta intensidade.

— Até o último momento, _Sirius_. Eu via neles aquela coragem estúpida que você tem. Eram seus amigos? Você se sentiu arrasado? — ela quase riu. — Você consegue quase me divertir, sabia? Sua tolice me diverte. Pensei que você mudaria algum dia, ou estaria morto antes.

E ele quase sorriu.

Pela primeira vez, quase sorriu para ela. Seus lábios curvaram um pouco e mostraram alguns dentes sujos, o brilho no seu olhar insano. Talvez fosse efeito dos Dementadores sobre sua mente, ou talvez simplesmente sua parte de Black finalmente aflorando. Ele apertou as mãos dela com tanta força que as grades cortaram um pouco de sua pele, nada que fizesse seu sangue morto fluir. Talvez não fosse apenas ela que jogava, agora, e aquilo a fez se sentir um pouco mais fraca, e ainda assim mais deliciada.

— Prima... — "prima" pronunciado com asco, com zombaria. Ele costumava odiar aquela palavra. — _Você_ estará morta antes que eu "mude". Antes que eu vire animal de estimação feito para seguir ordens e matar. Quem não merecia. Vai ter o que merece por Frank e Alice. Mais do que perder a liberdade no inferno. Vou querer cuidar disso pessoalmente. — quase ameaça em sua voz, mas ameaça não eram apenas palavras.

Não havia mais a inocência de anos atrás. Não havia mais tanta rebeldia e desejo de mudar o mundo, seu próprio mundo. Sirius queria vingança, queria fazer justiça com suas mãos. As mãos que ainda estavam pressionadas nas de Bellatrix, onde não havia mais a delicadeza de veludo da pele daquele pequeno bebê. Em sua mente surgiam dúvidas. Nunca tinha tido dúvidas antes, apenas certeza do que queria, do que fazia. Dúvidas sobre tudo que estava ao seu alcance. Sentia aquele hálito quente em seu rosto, palavras saindo quase sem movimento. Não era mais criança, decididamente.

Queria tocá-lo. Ele era seu maravilhoso enigma que agora ela não conhecia mais. Não conhecia apenas ele. Até mesmo o Lord das Trevas conseguia ser lido por Bella, por mais precariamente que fosse, em sua vontade de poder. Sirius era parecido demais com ela, de alguma forma bizarra. E ela não conseguia ver a si mesma. Não conseguia vê-lo.

— Será um bom duelo, Sirius. — ela disse, sorrindo ainda mais, com menos sadismo. O sorriso mais sincero que dera em toda sua vida, porque sabia que seria assim. Os dois, no fim. Os dois longe dali um dia. Sempre iguais, talvez o mesmo destino. Talvez um destino que havia sido entrelaçado pelas estrelas. O toque quente e maravilhoso dele. Alguns presos ainda gritavam. Alguns cantavam. Ela parecia estar em outro mundo, desligada da realidade.

— Você é louca. — Sirius declarou, sem saber que ele mesmo parecia ser louco, estar louco. Louco por alguma coisa não revelada que queria que existisse, que fosse verdade. Estava louco em sua alma por seus sentimentos, que Bellatrix precisava conhecer, precisava como se precisa de ar por mais que não quiséssemos. Precisava porque aquilo era o novo, e o novo trás medo.

A soltou bruscamente. Como se de um abismo caísse, ela se sentiu. Sensação de perda por apenas um toque rude de mãos. Louca, mas não louca sem sua sanidade. Louca sem sua personalidade, sem conseguir reconhecer a si mesma. Eram os Black, em suas celas especiais. Que costumavam ser odiados porque mereciam. Sirius não merecia, como sua tola irmã também não. Eles eram outros, eles deveriam ter nascido pobres, em famílias sem prestígio e poderiam ter sido diferentes. Sem nada poderiam querer alguma coisa, parte do poder que aquele antigo clã que se perpetuava desde a Idade Média tinha.

Ele se sentou longe dela, menos de três metros, apoiando suas costas na parede podre da prisão. Entre distância de tudo e nada, do que não existia. Era o máximo que poderiam ficar longe. Sirius a encarava e ela o encarava de volta, em conflito de olhos que ela sabia que ganharia. Era mais, mais velha, mais esperta, mais madura do que aquele garoto irresponsável demais, tolo demais. Mesmo que ele não parecesse mais um garoto de sorriso fácil, como observara escondida entre as paredes frias de sua antiga casa, quando ele lia uma carta, quando ele corria na neve no Natal.

Odiava Natal, odiava todas suas pequenas bonecas de porcelana que ganhava de presente, tão parecidas com si própria. Odiava o clima de festividade e alegria, por mais cavernosa que fosse a imponente casa dos Black. Odiava a neve, agora, também. Gostava de odiar e talvez tivesse algum trauma em seu inconsciente. Sirius corria pela neve, agitando seus brancinhos de criança de cinco anos, querendo chamar o mínimo da atenção de sua mãe, enquanto essa nem ao menos percebia seus movimentos.

Ela via tudo através do seu quarto, com a nova boneca em mãos, de longos cabelos negros. Sentiu raiva. Levantou-se e foi até sua cômoda, pegando uma tesoura e voltando-se a sentar diante da janela. O garotinho corria, corria... Com suas bochechas vermelhas pelo frio e a boca expelindo fumaça branca. Cortou alguns centímetros do cabelo, deixando os fios caírem em seu colo. Ele caíra na neve, agitando braços e perna e formando o anjo. Mais alguns centímetros. Walburga estava concentrada em sua costura.

Sirius levantou-se e correu. Bellatrix o seguir com os olhos por todos os momentos, sentido-se ao lado dele. Gostava de observar seu primo, sempre de longe. Em breve começaria a escola e achava que sentiria falta daquilo. Ele corria, e ela corria junto, como numa estranha sensação de liberdade.

E continuou cortando e acariciando os cabelos de sua boneca e Sirius corria e girava e gritava. A neve caindo, alguns corais de Natal cantando distantes, tudo tão perfeito e harmonioso. Ele fechou os olhos e ela continuou com eles abertos. Não pôde evitar que Sirius chocasse contra uma árvore, batendo sua cabeça e caindo para trás, sua mão apoiando-se no exato lugar de uma das pedras que Druella gostava de usar para decorar o jardim.

Branco tingido de vermelho e aquele choro terrível, cortando a neve. A tesoura estava longe dos cabelos, agora, entrando como lâmina certeira na ponta de seu dedo, fundo o suficiente para logo boa parte de suas vestes estarem manchadas. Ela não chorou, olhando seu primo e seu dedo. Doía, mas doía por ele.

Ainda tinha a cicatriz. Ninguém nunca tinha descoberto o que fizera. Nunca pedira ajuda, saindo do quarto sozinha e lavando a mão em água quente, enrolando-a em um pano por noites seguidas. Do mesmo modo que quase podia ver a cicatriz de Sirius, tomando a palma de sua mão. Marcados, em perfeição.

— O que fez para estar aqui, Sirius? — ela perguntou novamente, com voz aveludada que nunca usara antes. — Qual foi o grande pecado do Bom Samaritano? — ele não fez ao menos questão de responder. — Talvez, alguma coisa que envolva aquele seu amigo, ou antigo amigo. Pettigrew, não é? É por causa dele? Um traidorzinho barato com medo demais, por isso se juntou ao Lord.

— Traidorzinho que agora está morto, que eu matei. Que todos pensavam que era inocente. — ele disse, cuspindo as palavras, como se não tivesse alternativa, mexendo as mãos o suficiente para que Bella confirmasse suas suspeitas a respeito da cicatriz, por mais fraca que estivesse. E isso a fez dar um meio sorriso.

— Sabe como a vida é injusta. — ela disse, ironicamente, rindo brevemente e sentando-se apoiada na grade, de costas para ele. Na cela ao lado um bruxo especialmente nojento, de pele numa coloração entre verde e amarelo, cantarolava alguma coisa. — Especialmente com vocês. Já é um grande feito você estar vivo...

— Você diz como se Voldemort fosse alguma coisa grande, motivo de orgulho. Não um merda que perdeu para um bebê de um ano, que matou meu irmão e sua esposa...

— Aquele Potter não era seu irmão, Sirius. Regulus morreu e você nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de ir ao enterro. Você é um Black, por mais que queira fugir disso. Um filho da puta de um Black, por mais que isso manche nosso nome.

— Regulus morreu porque merecia.

— Você não é nada para achar quem merece ou não alguma coisa, primo. — ela disse em tom sério. Regulus era um covarde, um medroso, tivera a morte que procurara, e ainda assim era irmão de Sirius.

Ele não disse nada. O bruxo da cela da frente parou de cantar com sua voz desafinada e começou a tossir, como se quisesse expelir os pulmões pela boca. Levantou-se precariamente com seu corpo frágil demais, com mais ossos do que pele para revesti-los. Apoiado na parede, tossia e tossia. Bellatrix percebeu algumas lágrimas saindo dos olhos dele. Tossiu, até o sangue sair de sua boca em forma de vômito, sujando ainda mais o chão já manchado de sangue seco.

E quando parou de tossir, voltou a se sentar, encostando parte do corpo em seu próprio sangue e continuou a cantarolar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Soltou alguns tossidos fracos e sua respiração era mais pesada do que o normal. Que morresse logo, maldito velho. Ele a olhou por alguns minutos e sorriu com seus dentes podres. Teve vontade de chutá-lo, arrancar os dentes que restavam, um por um. Seria um passatempo interessante.

O olhar de Sirius estava em si, ela sentia. Sentia penetrando em sua pele, a perfurando. Talvez com aquele olhar que ela sabia que existia, mesmo sem ver, tomou consciência de onde estava, do que a esperava. Sua vida ali por tempo indeterminado. Não para sempre. Até seu mestre voltar. Sem nada. Tendo Sirius ao seu lado e aquele estranho desejo de tê-lo. Como seu, como qualquer coisa. Não havia nada de muito cômico naquilo. Tudo que não queria, e poderia sentir falta.

Sentia falta do cheiro doce de Rodolphus. Há tempos não tinha plena consciência daquele cheiro, seco. O cheiro de Sirius era completamente diferente. Cheiro de podridão de Azkaban. Podia senti-lo, mesmo com a distância. Poderia senti-lo dali mil milhas. Podia sentir _Sirius_, dali mil milhas. Como obsessão.

Era obcecada por ele. Não no sentido mais romântico da palavra, mas sempre fora. Quando pequena, sempre observando-o nas sombras. Em anos sem vê-lo, querendo imaginá-lo morto. Por ser tão igual a ela, tão diferente. Ser fraco, e ela forte. Serem paradoxos. A opinião que formara de odiá-lo, não existia mais. Existia necessidade, vontade.

Se conheciam desde sempre.

O sol se pôs. A Lua brilhou alta no céu, e ela não se importou. Continuou sentada no mesmo local, com os mesmos olhos vidrados, o mesmo bruxo às vezes tossindo, vomitando sangue. Ela não sabia o que pensava e por vezes não pensava. Lembrava. Sentia, queria sentir. Estava anestesiada por infinito. Sua maravilhosa obsessão. Estavam em Azkaban, pisando no inferno juntos. Estavam em turno sem volta.

— Por que você fez isso?

— Isso? — ela repetiu, debochada.

— Frank e Alice.

— Oh... — fechou os olhos e a sala onde passara seus últimos dias de consciência voltou a sua mente. Deixou espalhar um sorriso quase sincero por seu rosto, sentindo o tecido vermelho em sua pele, o cheiro de conhaque e as mãos de Rodolphus e o medo de Bart. Os gritos da mulher, seus suplícios e o silêncio contido e cortante do homem. Costumavam ser grandes Aurores. Sabiam muito. — Eram de sua raça, e isso já é o bastante, Sirius. Isso choca você, primo? Sua inocência de criança fica chocada ao saber que o quanto é prazeroso torturar alguém, ver o sangue jorrar, ouvir os gritos?

Não respondeu. Havia escuridão completa, não conseguia enxergar nem ao menos um palmo diante dos seus olhos. Não conseguia ver a raiva incontida naqueles olhos negros. Raiva que se mesclava com desprezo e estranha admiração, em seu sentido menos literal.

**Continua...**


	4. IV

**The Bitter End  
**Por Ferfa.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da série "Harry Potter", assim como alguns lugares citados na história são propriedade de J.K.Rowling e estão sendo usados sem autorização. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos, apenas para fins de diversão.  
**Spoilers:** primeiro ao quinto livro.  
**Shipper:** Sirius Black x Bellatrix Black.  
**Partes:** 04 de 04.  
**Sinopse:** A mesma vida, o mesmo final. Não havia uma definição clara sobre ele. Havia desejo oculto, em algum lugar. Ela queria descobrir. Seu maravilhoso enigma.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 04 -**

Nunca sofria com os Dementadores porque nunca era feliz, ali. Não tinha suas melhores lembranças, por mais que quisesse. Por mais que o rosto de Remus às vezes tentasse invadir sua mente, com seu sorriso fácil e toque suave, palavras certeiras. Aquilo lhe tiraria a sanidade, o auto-controle. Agora podia sentir seus pequenos pedaços de alma se perdendo, às vezes. Sua mente em estado quase vegetativo, olhando as costas da prima.

Aquilo era errado. A supremacia do não certo, do que não poderia ter nunca. Ele a desprezava. Nunca fora feliz ao estar no mesmo lugar que ela. Não a felicidade que sentia quando estava com Remus, ou com James. Era um bem estar estranho, emaranhado com ódio, com amargura que desenvolvera contra cada um dos Black.

Querer e desprezar. Talvez ele estivesse ficando louco.

A melancolia em uma das casas mais imponentes e conhecidas da Inglaterra. Seu pai costumava fazer grandes negócios. Sensação de frio, sabor amargo na boca, desejo de inércia completa em seu mundo pintado de preto, de escuridão completa.

Ouvia os gracejos de Narcissa, alguns meses mais velha que ele. Em seus cabelos loiros, saia rodada e rosto de boneca. Andrômeda, sua paixão pelas estrelas e a pessoa que ele mais gostava. E Bellatrix em sua beleza fria, modo aristocrático e intocável. Olhava o mundo por cima e ele a achava bonita.

Quase pôde rir consigo mesmo.

A garota se transformaria naquela mulher ainda mais fria, manipuladora, Comensal da Morte. Que torturara tantos sem ter piedade, como lhe cabia. Digna de desprezo, completo. Indigna de ter palavras trocadas com ele, e ainda assim... Mal conseguia organizar seus pensamentos. Já tivera tanta certeza do que queria. Agindo em seu primeiro impulso. As imagens da garota morta que lhe habitava a mente. Ele havia ajoelhado-se ao lado dela, apenas uma vez, tocando a face gélida. Encostando seus lábios nos dela.

Nunca se perguntou por que fizera aquilo, nunca tinha tido curiosidade suficiente para isso. Apenas um lapso de sua mente, nada mais. Agora estava preso, preso por grades e por culpa e havia tanto mais a pensar. Estavam todos mortos, todos longe, e ele pensava em Bellatrix. Ainda era bonita. Cabelos negros e sujos e desgrenhados, olhar cansado de pálpebras caídas. E forte, passando parte do que ela era.

Perdera a conta de horas, minutos. Alguns raios de sol poderiam estar surgindo, não faria diferença. Cinco anos ou mais sem vê-la. Não parecia ter sido tanto tempo. Talvez, inconscientemente, ela tivesse exercido papel tão importante, sempre, que ele não tivesse percebido os anos.

— Por que você fez isso? — perguntou, como se esperasse ouvir que fora obrigada, que não quisera, que não tinha prazer em servir Voldemort. Nunca fora de enganar a si próprio, mas queria. Queria para perder a culpa do que se passava por baixo de sua pele, como veneno rápido e letal.

— Isso? — ela repetiu, sem interesse, debochada. Mexeu-se levemente, pela primeira vez em todo aquele tempo.

— Frank e Alice.

— Oh... Eram de sua raça, e isso já é o bastante, Sirius. Isso choca você, primo? Sua inocência de criança fica chocada ao saber que o quanto é prazeroso torturar alguém, ver o sangue jorrar, ouvir os gritos?

Não. Não tinha inocência de criança. Havia perdido há tempos, por ela e por todos os outros. Nunca fora criança, ou ainda era. Gostaria de ser, ao mesmo tempo que queria libertação. A raça dele. A Ordem da Fênix, quase completamente dizimada. Harry derrotara Voldemort, sim. E ele derrotara Peter, apesar de tudo. Não era choque, ou desprezo, ou o que costumava sentir. Era nada.

Não soube o que dizer, ou não quis.

— Do mesmo modo que o Lord matou seu querido Potter. — Bella acrescentou. E riu. E o sangue de Sirius ferveu, efeito do veneno, como se ela queimasse uma ferida aberta nele. Aquele desprezo. Era culpa dela, também.

Levantou-se em um movimento tão rápido que mal podia perceber. Ela também, apoiando as costas nas grades, enquanto levantava-se. Sirius não conseguia pensar completamente, raciocinar suas ações. Estava indo para Hogwarts, no dia seguinte. Deitado na grama seca do jardim, observando com atenção o terceiro quarto do segundo andar, onde surgia uma fraca iluminação. Por trás da cortina viu uma sombra, e a cortina se abriu e lá estava Bellatrix, os cabelos em trança. Encarou-a, meio bruxuleante, lá em cima. Longe e perto.

Era a segunda fez que fazia isso, naquele dia. Tocar na pele pálida de sua prima, querer machucar, de alguma forma. Segurou as duas mãos dela em suas costas, aproximou o rosto o máximo que conseguia dos cabelos dela e seu ouvido, apenas as barras de metal entre eles. Apertou os pulsos dela com força. Bellatrix não emitiu nenhum som.

— Se você repetir isso, você vai morrer antes que consiga se dar conta, Lestrange. Você não é tão forte sem uma varinha para proferir a Maldição da Morte. Você é nada. — ele sibilou, com a voz contínua, em tom letal que nunca tivera. — Nada.

E ela virou-se para encará-lo, como podia pela grade. Fazendo ficaram tão próximos que não havia diferença se houvesse ou não alguma coisa entre eles. Metal não era suficiente para impedir aquilo. No rosto dela estava um sorriso tranqüilo. Em seus olhos estavam o mesmo brilho que costumavam ter a algum tempo atrás. Frios do mesmo modo que os sonhos dele. Tocou os lábios dela do mesmo modo que nos sonhos dele.

Choque do que existia, do imaginário. Tudo em nada. O vento balançava o mar lá fora, e era sua sensação de liberdade mais próxima. Era errado, era tentação realizada, como sonho de infância. Choque de gêmeos opostos. Não deveria ser assim. Estavam em Azkaban. Ela era Comensal. Ela matara, ela torturara. Deveria odiá-la. Tentava, talvez conseguindo algum sucesso. Não o suficiente.

Ela tentava desvencilhar-se dele, soltar suas mãos. Segurou-as mais firme, no choque dos seus lábios. Não podia. Ela insistia. Forçando-o a entreabrir seus lábios. O maravilhoso toque de línguas. Talvez ele estivesse esperando aquilo, por anos, por décadas. Puxou-a mais para si, mas não podia. Seu coração estava disparado. Era Bellatrix Lestrange. Black. Sua prima. Não, não podia...

Soltou-a bruscamente, limpou a boca com a costa da mão, como se quisesse se purificar de nada. Ela o encarou, medindo-o de cima à baixo. Com um sorriso superior. Balançou a cabeça levemente, olhou as unhas.

— Você tem medo, Sirius? Medo disso? É, eu sempre soube que você era um covarde.

Os Dementadores passaram por ele e ele sentiu-se fraco. Em seus pesadelos. Ele não era covarde. Ou talvez fosse. Gritou alto, ajoelhando-se e gritando mais. Querendo escapar de tudo aquilo, de ter uma válvula de escape, qualquer uma. Seus lábios queimavam. Suas mãos tremiam. Ele todo tremia. Sucessão de imagens sem cor e sem foco. Gritou e despertou os presos.

Mais gritos. O homem moribundo tossia. Ele não conseguia distinguir nada. E Bellatrix o encarava. Passariam o tempo sempre ao lado, um do outro. Sempre longe. Ela trazia desprezo em seu olhar. Voltava a ter a mesma primeira impressão de antes, se é que ela existia. Se conheciam desde sempre, intimamente ligados por alguma coisa. Estrelas ou o que quer que fosse, não importava. E ele só queria fugir daquilo.

Não havia mais voz. Não havia mais muita coisa.

Um pouco de angustia, talvez. Não havia mais Sirius de Hogwarts, o Maroto conhecido pela sua beleza e seu sucesso com as garotas, não havia mais Moony, nem Prongs, nem Wormtail. Ou Padfoot. Seu passado doloroso de boas lembranças. Não havia estufa de flores, não havia mais espinhos de palavras para lhe penetrar a pele.

Ele era inocente, no fim de tudo. Ele era inocente. Inocente...

-----

_Acompanhou com seu olhar a trajetória curta dele, como se o tempo tivesse parado. A expressão de zombaria mudando para medo de quem sabia o que estava acontecendo. Eles estariam fora um dia, e ali estavam. No duelo que haviam nascido para fazer. Ela ganhara, como sabia. Mas ele deveria morrer, não ela. Sentia-se morta, mais morta do que jamais se sentira._

_Seus lábios queimavam. Suas mãos tremiam e não havia mais volta. Talvez pudesse ter sido diferente. Talvez se ela não fosse tão impessoal e ele tão tolo. Poderiam ter se reencontrado em algum bar, para falar sobre a mísera vida. Estavam entre grades. Dementadores. Nunca haviam mais trocado muitas palavras. Bellatrix matara o moribundo, para ter apenas alguma coisa para fazer e fora levada para um local isolado, sem luz, sem Sirius. Apenas insuportável cheiro e escuridão._

_Passara por Rodolphus e fora a última vez que o vira. Seu rosto era puro branco e lembrou-se de como ele era bonito quando havia se casado. Não mais bonito que seu primo, mas com traços dignos do toque. Ele sorriu para ela, como sempre fazia, em palavras mudas que não podia mais pronunciar. E ela sorriu para ele, como nunca fazia. Apenas por conforto ou por alguma piedade que não sabia que tinha. Ele morreria em breve, conseguia sentir. Uma lágrima em seus olhos, como nunca antes. Rodolphus morreria. Ela não chegaria a ficar sabendo. Seu doce marido, doce demais, às vezes._

_E uma lágrima em seus olhos, enquanto Sirius caía. Não de dor, não de saudade. Talvez de coisas não feitas, do que poderia ser. Não havia jeito. Estava tudo maravilhosamente traçado e ela só podia aceitar. Seu Mestre estava de volta e ela respirava por ele, para ele. Não havia espaço para traidores do seu próprio sangue. E ele se foi, sem palavra alguma, no silêncio velado na eternidade e tudo estava feito._

_Com ele, parte dela. Em uma estranha ligação. Eram tão parecidos, em forma, em paradoxos. Ela sentia, agora. Sentia mais do que deveria. Sentia dor não física. Podia sentir o gosto de Sirius em sua própria boca. Fazia tempo. Mas era aquilo que ela esperara sempre. Toque bruto e eterno._

_Nunca o detestara. Nunca havia dito que o odiava. Não conseguia. Tentava. Por trás do véu, preso para sempre. Por culpa dela. Gosto amargo na boca. Ele perdera-se para sempre e ela se sentia um pouco mais perdida. A cicatriz que tinha em sua mão por ele. Sua última ligação. Não queria deixar para trás._

_E estava feito._

_Não havia beleza velada, não havia rosas negras na triste sina. Não nascera para isso. Tudo real, cru, direto, como sempre fora sua vida. Dever, era para ser assim. O certo. Era uma grande noite e tinha uma missão para cumprir. Sirius agora era passado. Esquecido, em algum pequeno lugar que ela queria poder chamar de coração._

**- Fim -**


End file.
